Mew Silvia
by Mew Kisu
Summary: The aliens find a mew before the mews do but Kish seems to have a secret about her. What is it? Please R&R!
1. Pai's Research

"I'm bored!" Kisshu glared at Tart. They were sitting at a table in their ship and Pai was in his lab.

"Quit whining Tart," Kish said.

"Well it's boring!"

"Wait for Pai to get done and we'll attack the mews again."

"What is he doing anyways?" Tart asked looking at the door to the lab.

"All he said was he was researching something," Kish said following Tart's gaze.

"What's he researchimg?"

"I don't know! If I did I would go see Ichigo!"

"So you're staying here just to find out what he's researching?"

"Well he said it's important."

"And if you leave you'll get in trouble?"

"Pretty much," Kish said and walked up to the door and looked under the door. "I wish he would have windows in this thing though."

"Well he's not dumb."

"I know that. Come on let's go and look," Kish said standing up and looked at Tart.

"Fine," Tart said and he followed Kish into the lab and they saw Pai typing on he computer.

"What are you researching?" Kish asked and walked next to Pai and looked at the screen then backed up and gasped.

"What?" Tart asked and looked at the screen. He let out a sigh because he couldn't read it. He hadn't learned to read their language before they left. "What does it say?" Tart asked looking from to Kish to Pai.

"There is another mew. One more powerful than the others," Pai said.

"You're kidding!" Tart exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She's coming from America on a vacation for the summer. They don't know she's a mew," Kish said.

"How do you know all this?" Tart asked them.

"Because she's...you'll find out later," Kish started and teleported away. Tart looked at confusion at Pai.

"What was he going to say?" Tart asked.

"You'll find out later. He's the one to tell you I don't have the job to," Pai said and made Tart get out of the lab. _What does that mean? _Tart wondered and teleported to the park and found Kish on a tree limb. He wasn't looking at anything in particular he was staring off into space.

"What did you mean?" Tart asked looking at him. Kish looked startled and then looked at Tart.

"Nothing," Kish said but hurt was in his eyes.

"What is it?" Tart asked pressing on.

"It's nothing now go away," Kish said.

"What is it?" Tart asked again.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW GO AWAY!" Kish said and Tart was shocked. Tart hear someone coming and looked behind him and saw the mews.

"What do you want now?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. We aren't going to fight you today," Kish said and the mews looked shocked.

"W-what? Why not Kish?" Tart asked.

"No reason now quit asking!" Kish said and teleported away leaving Tart and the mews looking in shock at where he was a second ago.

"What's wrong with Kish, Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked walking next to him.

"Pai was researching something and...it's none of your business and quit calling me that!" Tart said and teleported away.

"What do you think Pai was researching?" Lettuce asked.

"Why was Kish in a bad mood?" Ichigo asked.

"That was the first time I've heard him yell at Tart," Mint said.

"What did he say again?" Ichigo asked.

"He yelled, 'It's none of your business now go away.'" Zakuro said.

"Poor Kish," Pudding said. "Where do you think he went?"

"He wouldn't have gone back to the ship so he must be somewhere around here," Ichigo said.

"We shouldn't go looking for trouble but if it's the only way to see what Pia was researching we should find him or Tart," Lettuce said.

"Okay," the mews agreed.

"I'll look at the beach," Ichigo said and ran off.

"I'll look at the dome," Pudding said and ran off.

"I'll look at te tower," Lettuce said and ran off.

"I'll look around here," Mint said.

"I'll tell Ryou what we're doing," Zakuro siad and ran off leaving Mint staring after her. Mint then started looking around the park. _What is it that Pai found that made Kish mad? He looked upset. More upset than seeing Ichigo with Masaya. _Mint thought. She heard someone crying and looked towards the forest. _It's coming from in there. Might as well look. _Mint thought and walked into the forest. She looked in a bush and saw Tart crying holding his arm. Mint was wondering why he was holding his arm but saw something red drop from his arm.

"Tart!" Mint said and Tart looked up scared. She burst through the bush cutting her arms and ran over to him and he leaned away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?" Mint asked looking at his arm and saw it was covered with blood.

"N-nothing," Tart said trying to hold back tears. Mint pryed his han away from his arm and saw it had a slash from his shoulder to his wrist. He started crying again and she hugged him.

"Did Kish do that to you?" Mint asked.

"N-no," Tart said.

"Don't lie. Just tell me."

"Your going to hurt him if I tell you."

"Did he?"

"You'll hurt him!"

"I promise I won't hurt him or tell anyone else, but did he?"

"Y-yes."

"Come on I'll take you to get that wrapped up," Mint said and led him to her house.

"Where are we?" Tart asked.

"At my house. Come on no one will find you here," Mint said and Tart followed her into her house. _I wonder what happened to the thing around his wrist. _Mint thought as she led Tart into a bathroom and cleaned off the blood. _Why does he always have those?_

"I can do it," Tart said as she cleaned off the blood.

"No I'll do it," Mint said and he tried to yank his arm back and Mint caught a glimpsed of something that shocked her. She pulled his arm towrads her and cleaned off the blood around it and saw there was scars on his wrist and a mark that the scars crossed through. The mark looked like a flame and was black.

"What happened?" she asked and wrapped up his arm.

"N-nothing," Tart said and looked at the ground.

"Is that why you always wear those things on your arms?"

"Um yeah."

"Then what about Kisshu and Pia? And what about your legs?"

"Nothing!" Tart said and walked out. Mint followed him and grabbed his arm and he yelled out. Pai teleported behind Tart.

"Release him!" He demanded and Mint let go and backed off. She watched as Pai grabbed Tart's good arm and teleported.

"Mint! Have you found anything?" She remember what she was supposed to be doing and ran to the park and started looking around.

"Well..." _"Tart!" Mint said and Tart looked up scared. She burst through the bush cutting her arms and ran over to him and he leaned away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?" Mint asked looking at his arm and saw it was covered with blood.  
__"N-nothing," Tart said trying to hold back tears. Mint pryed his han away from his arm and saw it had a slash from his shoulder to his wrist. He started crying again and she hugged him.  
__"Did Kish do that to you?" Mint asked.  
__"N-no," Tart said.  
__"Don't lie. Just tell me."  
__"Your going to hurt him if I tell you."  
__"Did he?"  
__"You'll hurt him!"  
__"I promise I won't hurt him or tell anyone else, but did he?"  
__"Y-yes." _

"No."

"Okay keep looking," Ichigo said and Mint looked at her arms.

"Oh, I cut myself," she said to herself as she saw her arms had scratches. She went back to her house and wrapped up her arms. _"Is that why you always wear those things on your arms?"  
__"Um yeah."  
__"Then what about Kisshu and Pai? And what about your legs?"  
__"Nothing!" What happened to Tart and how did he get those cuts? _She went and laid on her bed and fell asleep.

**With Ichgio...**

"What happened with Kisshu?" She asked herself. It was dark now but she didn't want to go home so she was sitting on the beach looking at the ocean.

"Did you say Kisshu?" Ichigo looked around startled and saw a girl that looked around twelve.

"Yeah why?" Ichigo asked and stood up. The girl was wearing a nightgown that looked like Mint's but was black.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Someone. It doesn't matter. What are you doing around here at this time?"

"I'm just going for a walk. I'm here on vacation."

"Really? Welcome to Tokyo," Ichigo said thankful she was in her human form she held out her hand and the girl shook it.

''I'm Silvia," she said and Ichigo saw she had black things like Kish's on her arms and legs. _She has those things on her arms and legs that look like Kish's but her's are black. How weird._

"I'm Ichigo. If you want I could show you around tomorrow."

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"Do you know where the park is?"

"Yeah. Want to meet there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I should go. See you tomorrow," Silvia said and walked off. Ichigo watched as she disappeaered into the night and she walked home.


	2. Alien's Language

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned and saw Silvia running towards her. She had on a black t-shirt and black pants. She still had the things on her arms too.

"Hey," Ichigo said.

"Sorry I'm late," she said when she was next to Ichigo.

"It's okay. I'm the one that's usually late. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm kind of hungry. Do you know a place we could eat?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Ichigo led her to the Mew Cafe.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Silvia said when she saw it.

"I work here," Ichigo said and they walked in.

"Really?" Silvia said and they sat down at a table.

''Yeah."

"Cool."

"Ichigo!" They saw Pudding running towards them and Pudding hugged Ichigo.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Lettuce asked walking towards them along with Zakuro and Mint.

"Yeah Ichigo. It's your day off so I don't want to see you here!" Mint said.

"Silvia, this is Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Mint," Ichgio said pointing to them when she said their name.

"Hi Siliva!" Pudding said.

"Um, hi." Silvia said.

"Wha's those? They look like Tartu-Taru's!" Pudding said pointing to Silvia's arms.

"Um...nothing," Silvia said hiding them under the table.

"Ichigo! Alien! Alien! Mew! Mew!" Masha popped of his keychain and returned to normal size.

"Alien! Wait...you said mew," Ichigo said.

"Mew! Aliens!"

"Aliens?" Silvia said looking around.

"She doesn't remember anything!" The mews and Silvia looked up and saw Kish floating above them.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo said.

"Hey, Kitten. Whose the friend?" Kish said.

"You act like you know her," Lettuce said.

"Well I don't," Kish said.

"What do you want Kish?" Pudiing asked.

"Mostly...I wonder..."

"You wonder what?" Ichigo asked.

"¡Quiero la venganza!" _I want revenge! _Kish said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"She knows what I said," Kish said pointing to Silvia.

"Silvia what did he say?" Zakuro asked looking at her.

"He said he wanted revenge," Silvia said.

"Why would he want revenge?" Pudding asked.

"Make Silvia ask me the same way I talked. She knows the language," Kish said.

"Can you Silvia?" Ichigo asked and the mews looked at her.

"I can try. ¿Por qué quiere usted la venganza?" _Why do you want revenge?_ Silvia asked.

"I knew she could still talk!" Kish said laughing.

"What is he talking about?" Mint asked looking at Silvia.

"I don't know."

"We'll talk later! See you Kitten!" Kish said and teleported away.

"What was he talking about?" Ryou asked.

"We don't know but Silvia seems to know they're language," Mint said.

"How do you say Taru-Taru in their language?" Pudding asked.

"Just Taru-Taru," Silvia said.

"Can you read their language too? They have symbols and I can't crack them," Ryou said.

"I don't know. I guess I can try," Silvia said and Ryou led he and the mews into the basement and Ryou howed them symbols on the computer.

"It appears that they are letters but I can't figure out what they say. I only know one of the names, Riveara," Ryou said. The computer screen had  
Піа, лідери планети вирішили відправити її геть! Вони прийшли в будинок і взяв її геть! Я намагався зупинити їх, але вони не хотіли слухати. Я дивився, як вони забирають її. Я не знаю, що вони зробили з нею, але я думаю, вони посилають її геть! Я не можу поставити її ім'я, але ви знаєте, хто я кажу про. Будь ласка, не говори Kisshu! Це буде відволікати його, і ми не можемо його вбити за неї! Так тримати і стежити за нею. Riveara.

"Do you know what that says?" Ichigo asked looking at Silvia.

"Pia, The leaders of the planet decided to send her away! They came to the house and took her away! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. I watched them take her away. I don't know what they did with her but I think they are sending her away! I can't put her name but you know who I'm talking about. Please don't tell Kisshu! It'll distract him and we can't have him get killed over her! So keep and eye out for her. Riveara. That's all it says," Silvia said.

"Who is Riveara taking about?" Ichigo asked. They all looked at Silvia.

"I'm not sure."

"There's another one too. Can you tell me what it says?" Ryou made another set of symbols come up, Riveara. Це нормально. Ви спробували ваші важче тримати її безпечною. Я не сказав Kisshu ні про що. Я не сказала йому про свою амнезії отримувати небудь. Спасибі за зберігання мене в курсі. Пай.

"Riveara. It's okay. You tried your hardest to keep her safe. I haven't told Kisshu about anything. I haven't told him about her getting amnesia either. Thanks for keeping me updated. Pai," Silvia said.

"So they're hiding something from Kisshu?" Lettuce asked.

"It seems so, Lettuce," Ryou said. "Go back to work! Ichigo I need to talk to Silvia really quickly." The mews walked out leaving Silvia and Ryou there. "How old are you?"

"14."

"Where didyou learn this?"

"I've always known it."

"Where were you born?"

"Mountain Home, Arkansas."

"What do you remember about your past?"

"Well I lived in a big white house with my dog, Paco. I had friends named, Carlos, Dylan, and Cami. I never went to public school, neither did my friends. My mom took them in when I was real young. They were all five years older than me. I went to public school last year when they moved out and I won a vacation here for a year."

"So is that what you remember or what your mom told you?"

"That's what I remember."

"Ok. Go back with Ichigo. Wait," Ryou tossed he a pendant. "That's yours. Ichigo will tell you about it if you show it to her."

"Ok," Silvia said and walked out.

* * *

"Kish!" Tart yelled.

"What?" Kish asked looking up from a peice of paper. They were sitting at the kitchen table and Tart was looking at a picture book from earth.

"What does that say?" Tart asked pointing to a letter in Kish's hand.

''It's just an old letter."

"Whose it from?"

"Dunno. We don't put our real names on it. We had secret names when I was younger. It was a letter from a friend."

"Can you read it to me?" Tart asked sitting next to Kish. All he saw was weird symbols, Том. Чи будемо ми таємному місці знову сьогодні? Якщо у нас ви можете допомогти мені знайти мого друга мечем дракона. Пам'ятаєте, коли ми займалися вчора, і, коли моя мама назвав вас збив його з моєї руки? Ти краще допоможи мені знайти його. NAT.

"It says, Tom. Are we going to the secret place again today? If we do can you help me find my other dragon sword. Remember when we were practicing yesterday and when my mom called you knocked it out of my hand? You better help me find it. Nat."

"Whose Nat?" Tart asked.

"I dunno, I told you we had secret names."

"Kish!" They looked up and saw Pai. "Los maullidos consiguieron el cebo. Silvia lo lee sólo penalidad y ellos no sospechan nada. Ryou le dio un pendiente aunque."_ The mews got the bait. Silvia read it just fine and they don't suspect nothing. Ryou handed her a pendant though. _Kish got the message an spoke to Pai in their native language.

"¿Por qué lo guardó usted un secreto todos estos años aunque? ¿Que ella tuviera la amnesia?" _Why did you keep it a secret all these years though? That she had amnesia?_

"El Riveara sabía que esto le molestaría. Era hace un año que ella envió aquel mensaje. Yo sabía que ahora yo no podía esconderlo de usted. Entonces se se mostré. Yo no sabía que ellos la convertirían en un maullido o yo le habría dicho más pronto." _Riveara knew it would bother you. That was a year ago that she sent that message. I knew that now I couldn't hide it from you. So I showed you her. I didn't know they would turn her into a mew or I would've told you sooner._

"What are you guys saying?" Tart asked.

"You'll find out later. Go to your room. You too Kish," Pai said and they teleported to their rooms.


	3. The Necklace

"How did you learn about it?" Ichigo asked.

"About what?" Silvia asked. They were done eating and were heading towards the beach.

"How to read and speak their language."

"I don't know. Is the other mews coming?"

"How'd you know we were mews?"

"Ryou gave me this and it looks like what the mews have," Silvia said and showed Ichigo her pendant.

"You're one? What animal are you?"

"I don't know."

Transform then," Ichigo said.

"I don't know how."

"Just say what's deep in your heart."

"¡MAULLE MAULLIDO METAMORFOSIS DE SILVIA!" _MEW MEW SILVIA METAMORPHOSIS! _Silvia had an outfit like Pudding but it was black, she had Ichigo's gloves but were black and had ears and a tail like Ichigo's but Silvia's were silver, she had Pudding's shoes that were black also but not the leggings. She still had the things like Kish on her arms and legs her hair looked like Ichigo's but was black.

"Wow," Ichigo said.

"It...is...hard to talk...like this."

"Why?"

"I want...to...talk...different...like...aliens."

"We'll need to talk to Ryou about that. Get your weapon." They were in an alley by the way.

"¡ESPADAS DE DRAGÓN DE SILVIA!" _SILVIA DRAGON SWORDS! _She got swords like Kish's but her blade was black and the end of the sword was silver.

"Wow."

"Beach?" Silvia asked.

"Oh yeah. They'll be there by now," Silvia turned back to a human and they ran to the beach.

"Silvia!" Pudding came and tackled Silvia. "Ryou said your like us!"

"Yeah," Silvia said.

"Come play tag with Pudding in the water!" Pudding said and dragged Ichigo and Silvia towards the water. Pudding dove into the water and Mint pushed Ichigo and Silvia in after Pudding.

"Mint!" Ichigo said and helped Silvia pull her into the water. They laughed as Mint rambled on.

"Wow is she always like that?" Silvia asked and they watched Mint stomp out of the water.

"Yeah, you'll never get used to it or get tired of it," Ichigo said.

"You're it!" Pudding said and grabbed Ichigo's foot and pulled her under.

"I'll get you!" Ichigo said and started swimming after Pudding. Silvia saw Lettuce sitting on the beach and decided to talk to her.

"Why're you up here?" Silvia asked and sat next to Lettuce.

"I can't swim," Lettuce said.

"Oh," Silvia said and they watched Ichigo and Pudding.

* * *

"What were you guys saying?" Tart asked. Him and Kish were sitting in a tree watching the mews.

"It's not important," Kish said.

"It must be if you were talking in a different language," Tart said.

"It's not important. Pai was just telling me something. Besides it's out native language. The one you haven't learned."

"Oh."

* * *

"Silvia!" Pudding was walking towards Silvia and Lettuce and Ichgio was laying on the beach.

"What?"

"How do you say Taru-Taru is Pudding's friend?" Pudding asked.

"Taru-Taru es el amigo del Budín," Silvia said.

"¡Taru-Taru es el amigo del Budín!" Pudding said running around.

"How come Silvia knows the language?" Tart asked watching Pudding run around.

"She just does," Kish said.

"Let's go!" Ryou said and the mews walked away from the beach. As she was walking away she saw something sparkle out of the corner of her eye. She walked towards it and saw it was a flower necklace. The flower was small and had something written on the back, Сільвія.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked and Silvia put it in her pocket.

"Nothing. Come on before they leave us," Silvia said adn her and Ichigo ran to the mews.

"What was that?" Tart asked. Kish said nothing and teleported away. Tart teleported to the ship to ask Pai.

* * *

"May I help you?" Silvia was a waitress in the cafe and her outfit was black. She was still wearing the things on her arms and legs. The customer order something and Silvia went to get it. Mint was sitting at a table drinking tea. As Silvia was walking by with the order in he hands, Mint tripped her and the order fell and Ichigo ended up slipping on it.

"Mint!" Ichigo yelled.

"It wasn't me. Silvia was the one who dropped it," Mint said.

"I'll clean it up," Silvia said. The whole day Silvia avoided going near Mint and as she was leaving for the day Mint tripped her again and the necalace in Silvia's pocket fell out.

"What's this?" Mint asked and picked it up.

"Nothing!" Silvia said and tried to grab it but Mint held it away from her.

"Where did you find such jewelry?" Mint asked.

"Why?"

"It's real diamonds!" Mint said.

"Give it back!" Silvia said.

"It's mine. Why would I give it to you!"

"It's mine! It has my name carved in it!" Mint looked at it.

"Where?"

"The back of the flower!" Silvia said and Mint looked at the back.

"I only see scribbles," Mnt said.

"It's the aliens language! It says my name!" Silvia said. Ryou and the other mews had come to see what the yellin was about and gasped at that.

"Why would it say your name?" Ichigo asked.

"You're lying!" Mint said. "You're taking advantage of me because I can't read it!"

"I'm telling the truth!" Silvia said.

"Where did you get it?" Ryou asked taking it from Mint and Mint pouted.

"I-I...um...I f-found it on the b-beach," Silvia said. Ryou walked downstairs followed by the mews and went to the computer.

"Why would your name be on it in the alien's language?" Ryou aksed.

"I don't know!" Silvia said.

"She must know!" Mint said.

"She doesn't." The mews looked at the screen and saw Pai and Kish and a live video chat.

"How would you know?" Mint said.

"You guys haven't figured it out?" Kish asked.

"Figured what otu?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll have to let her tell you," Kish said and pointed to Silvia.

"Me? But I don't know...wait...Kish?" SIlvia said.

"Yeah," Kish said.

"I don't know. It's confusing!" Silvia said and ran out.

"She'll find out sooner or later. By the way even if you hide that necklace it will still go to her," Kish said and the screen went black.

"What was he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Go find her," Ryou said and the mews transformed and went looking for her. Ryou looked at the necklace and watched as it disappeared.


	4. Silvia's Mom

Siliva was in her room typing away at her computer. She then decided to try something. She typed, Це Сільвія, що ви мали на увазі?_ This is Silvia what did you mean? _She waited for a while and when she decided it didn't work a instant messanger popped up and said, Ви знаєте, що я мав на увазі. Я не маю вам сказати! _You know what I meant. I don't have to tell you!  
_Ні, я не! Що ви мали на увазі Кіш?_ No I don't! What did you mean Kish?  
_Я прийду і скажу. _I'll come and tell you. _

"Hey Silver," Kish said sitting on her bed.

"Silver?" Silvia said.

"Nickname," Kish said and shrugged. "So you really don't know what I meant?"

"No. I don't know why I can understand you or read your language. I don't get anything. I wish I never came here," Silvia said.

"Why?"

"It's confusing. In America nothing was confusing, but here I'm a mew and there are aliens that seem to know about me. How?"

"It's really simple. Why don't you put on your necklace and see is it makes any sense," Kish said pointing to her desk.

"How will putting on this help me?" Silvia asked and picked it up. She turned towards Kish and he grabbed it.

"It just will," Kish said putting it on her. A bright light surrounded her and Kish stepped back. When the light dissapeared Silvia still looked the same but her eyes were golden and she had small fangs. She still had the black things on her arms and legs and her hair was still black but it had some silver in it.

"It doesn't make any sense," Siliva said looking in the mirror at her reflection. "It seems like it should but it doesn't."

"Just keep that necklace on and you'll figure it out," Kish said.

"But I have eyes like you and fangs like you. I look different. My eyes are normally green not gold. And my hair has some silver in it," Siliva said looking at Kish. "How will this help me figure it out?"

"You were always like that," Kish said.

"Like what?"

"Always questioning things. Trust me, leave that necklace on and you'll understand."

"Why is it you seem to know more about me than I do?"

"You'll find out." Kish looked towards the window and Silvia looked too.

"Seems like the mews are looking for you. Remember don't take off that necklace for nothing. Adiós," Kish said and teleported away. Silvia looked in the mirror again and fingered her necklace. She heard knocking and her mom open the door.

"Hello," her mom said.

"Is Silvia here?" She heard Ichigo here.

"She's upstairs. Follow me," she said and she heard her mom coming up the stairs. _I don't want them to see me yet! _Silvia thought and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard her mom open the door and she heard the mews come in.

"She's asleep. Are you friends of hers?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, we work with her," Ichigo said.

"Oh so you are the mews?" Her mom asked and she heard Ichigo gasp. "I know you're not the real things. She calls you that because it's called Cafe Mew Mew. So you're her mew friends. Would you like me to wake her up?"

"No, can we stay up here for a while?" Mint asked.

"Yes, would you like some cookies?" Her mom asked.

"Yes please!" Pudding and Ichigo said. Her mom walked out and Silvia heard the mews walking around.

"Look at this!" Lettuce said and Silvia rememebered she forgot to shut the messenger.

"She was communicating with the aliens!" Ichigo said.

"Why would she do that?" Pudding said.

"I don't know," Lettuce said. "I wish I could read it though."

"Me too," Mint said.

"Pudding too!" Pudding said.

"Here you go," Silvia's mother said walking in with a trayfull of cookies. "Hope you like them, Silvia does. When she first ate them it would've seemed she never tasted chocalate before."

"Pudding taste no lots of chocolate."

"Well sorry for that. You see the first time she tried them she was twelve. It was amazing and horrible. The moment she bit into one she started bouncing around. She was speaking in such a weird language too."

"Did she know english?"

"Only a little. She couldn't even read any books at all. It broke my heart."

"Did you adopt her?"

"Well-"

"Hey mom! Are those cookies?" Silvia asked getting out of bed and grabbing one. She looked at the ground when she walked. "What are the mews doing here?" She asked sitting on her bed looking at the cookie.

"They wanted to visit you."

"Why you run off?" Pudding asked.

"I just got tired. I'm still tired. I'm going to bed," Silvia said and laid down. Her mom walked back out along with the mews except for Pudding.

"What's wrong?" Pudding asked walking to Silvia's bed.

"Tired," Silvia said.

"Why didn't you eat your cookie?"

"I-I...um," Silvia sighed and grabbed her cookie. She took a bite out and Pudding walked out. She looked at the cookie and saw it had a weird bite mark. She threw the cookie in the trash, shut off the computer, and climbed back into bed.

"So did you adopt her?" Ichigo asked. They were sitting in the living room with some milk.

"Yes. When she was twelve."

"Two years ago," Ichigo said. _"She doesn't remember anything!"  
"I knew she could still talk!"  
'I don't know what they did with her but I think they are sending her away! I can't put her name but you know who I'm talking about. Please don't tell Kisshu! It'll distract him and we can't have him get killed over her! So keep and eye out for her.'  
'I haven't told Kisshu about anything. I haven't told him about her getting amnesia either.' _

"Yes. She had those things on her arms. She would never take them off. Not even for the doctors."

"Do you think she's hiding something?" Zakuro asked.

"She's too sweet! She couldn't hide anything. It would break her heart to lie."

"What happened to her parents?" Ichigo asked.

"They don't know. She just appeared out of nowhere." The clock struck ten and the mews said they had to leave.

"Thanks bye!" Ichigo said as the mews walked off.

"You're welcome!" Silvia's mom said and went to bed.


	5. Silvia's Necklace

Silvia got up in the morning and looked in the mirror and almost screamed. Her hair was more silver than black, her eyes were all gold, and her teeth were exactly like Kish's.

"Why did I agree to this?" Silvia asked looking at her necklace. Her phone rung and she picked it up.

"Where are you?" Ichgio asked.

"At home why?"

"Come to the park fast! There are-" She heard the line go blank and she ran to the window and saw smoke coming from the park.

"¡MAULLE MAULLIDO METAMORFOSIS DE SILVIA!" She transformed and looked in the mirror. She still had golden eyes and fangs but her hair was all silver like her ears. The necklace was still on her. She jumped out the window and ran to the park. She saw Ichigo and the mews fighting ten chimera animals. She saw Kish, Tart, dn Pai floating above the chimeras.

''Hey Kish! What happened to her?" Tart asked pointing to Silvia.

"You'll find out later. Chimeras! Kill the Mews!" Kish said. Siliva summoned her swords and went to help the mews.

"Bout time you came!" Mint said and Silvia stuck her tounge out.

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!" Mint said and shot an arrow at the chimera she was fighting.

"RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!" Pudding said and five of the chimeras was caught in pudding.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!" The chimera's returned to normal and Masha ate the parasites.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" Lettuce attacked a chimera but at the same time a chimera was coming up behind Lettuce.

"¡CINTA SILVIA SE REVENTÓ!" _RIBBON SILVIA BURST! _Silvia watched as a flame shoot out of her sword and turned into a ball then separated into five different balls and burned the chimeras. They turned to normal but there were no parasites and Silvia went to her hands and knees.

"Silvia?" Silvia looked up and saw all the mews and Pai and Tart looking at her with shock. Kish was smirking down at her.

"What happened to her?" Tart asked. Silvia's black things had come off of her arms and legs. On her arms there were scars that cut through a black flame. On her legs there were scratches that was in the shape of a flame. Kish started laughing.

"What happened to her?" Ichigo asked Kish.

"If you can't figure it out maybe that blond guy can help," Kish said between laughs.

"¡Esto no es Kisshu gracioso! ¡Usted los tiene también! ¡Sólo los tengo debido a usted!" _It's not funny Kisshu! You have them too! I only have them because of you! _Kish stopped laughing and stared at her.

"How?" Kish asked floating towards her smirking. She looked up at him glaring and then she looked confused.

"¡No sé!" _I don't know! _Silvia yelled with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You do know. Something's holding you back," Kish said. He was knealing beside her.

"What did she say?" Tart asked Pai.

"You'll find out later," Pai said and Tart pouted.

"Taru-Taru! You don't know what she said?" Pudding asked looking at him.

"No," Tart said and looked away.

"Kish! What happened?" Ichigo asked stepping towards him.

"The blond guy can help," Kish said and the mews watched as he took off the flower necklace she had and teleported away. When Kish took off the necklace Silvia passed out. Pai teleported but Tart watched as Zakuro picked Silvia up and her and the mews ran to the cafe. Pudding stayed behind and was staring at Tart.

"What?" Tart asked.

"Taru-Taru es el amigo del Budín. Always," Pudding said and ran off.

"Huh?" Tart asked and teleported away.

* * *

"Silvia? Can you hear me?" Silvia opened her eyes and saw Ryou standing over her.

"Ryou?" Silvia said.

"She's awake!" Pudding said jumping around.

"What happened to your arms and legs?" Ryou asked and Silvia looked at him confused.

"What?" She looked at her arms and then her legs. "I don't know."

"You have to know," Mint said.

"I don't, really," Silvia said.

"What happened! I know you know! You were talking to Kisshu last night! We saw the messages!" Mint said.

"I don't have a clue of what you're talking about!" Silvia yelled back.

"You do to! Your just a liar!" Mint said.

"¿Mentiroso? No soy un mentiroso, soy..." _Liar? I'm not a liar, I'm... _

"What did you say?" Ryou asked and Silvia only shook her head and tears started to come to her eyes.

"¡No puedo entenderle!" _I can't understand you! _Silvia said and started crying.

"What is she saying?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe she can't understand you," Kish said.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo said. "What do you mean!"

"She said she can't understand you. She can't speak english," Kish said smirking.

"She was doing it just fine until...!" Ichigo said.

"Until you came!" Pudding said.

"You're right," Kish said holding up Silvia's necklace.


	6. Beach

"What is wrong with her?" Ichigo asked.

"This has all her memories of a human put into it," Kish said.

"What do you mean? She is human!" Ryou said.

"Do you think those marks are of a human world?" Kish asked. "Silvia, venga aquí." _Silvia, come here._

"¿Kish? ¿Es esto realmente usted qué pasa? ¿Dónde están yo?" _Kish? Is that really you what's happening? Where am I? _Silvia looked up at him confused.

"What did you say?" Lettuce asked Kish.

"I told her to come here."

"What did she say?"

"She wants to know where she is," Kish said. He went to Silvia and picked her up and teleported away.

"Silvia!" Pudding said.

"Look everywhere! We have to find her!" Ryou said and they all split up.

"Silvia. Are you okay?" Silvia opened her eyes and saw Kish above her. She could tell they were in ac cave.

"Kish? Where am I?" Silvia asked.

"Why don't you hurry up and get your memory back," Kish said.

"Why am I in my mew form?" Silvia asked looking at her outfit.

"Don't you remember anything?"

"No my head hurts," Silvia said sitting up. She turned back to her human form and put her pendant in her pocket. "Where's my necklace?"

"Right here," Kish said holding something smashed in his hands.

"You smashed it?"

"Yeah. There has to be a better way of getting your memory back than this," Kish said. He dropped the smashed peices on the ground and put dirt on them.

"What happened?" Silvia asked looking at her arms.

"Well...um..."

"Great, the mews saw this huh?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" Silvia said and stood up.

"Well at least you look more like yourself," Kish said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have gold eyes, silver hair, and fangs," Kish said.

"Like myself? But I have green eyes, black hair, and no fangs." Kish walked towards her.

"No I mean like your true self," Kish said and watched as she took her finger and poked at her fangs.

"Please just tell me, quit making up riddles."

"But that's the fun part," Kish said.

* * *

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding said looking up in a tree in the park.

"P-Pudding?" Tart asked.

"Where's Kisshu?"

"I don't know," Tart said.

"He has Silvia!" Pudding said and Tart fell out of the tree laughing. Pudding watched as he landed on a bush.

"Ow," Tart said and floated off the bush and rubbed his head.

"So has he gotten over the old hag?" Tart asked.

"I don't know. Taru-Taru this is important!" Pudding said hitting him on the head.

"Sheesh okay. I'm not sure where they are but Pai may know," Tart was about to teleport but Pudding put a hand on his arm.

"Can Pudding come with Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"That might not be a good idea. If Pai finds out that I took you there he'll get really mad."

"I'll stay out of sight," Pudding said and made a puppy face.

"Fine," Tart said and groaned. Tart grabbed her hand and teleported to his room. "Stay here. I'll come back and tell you." Pudding went and sat on his bed. Tart teleported to the lab and found Pai typing away as usual. "Pai do you know where Kish is?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering. I haven't seen him all day long and he's not bothering that hag either."

"He's in a cave near the beach where you first saw Silvia," Pai said and Tart teleported away.

"Where is he?" Pudding asked. Tart had teleported them back to the park in a tree.

"He's in a cave on that one beach," Tart said thinking.

"Do you mean the one where she taught me el Taru-Taru es el mejor amigo del Budín."

"Yeah. What does that mean?"

"You don't know?"

"I told you I can't read or speak my language," Tart said blushing.

"It means Taru-Taru is Pudding's best friend."

"Uh...do you want me to take you to the cafe so you'll be able to tell that blong guy and the hag?"

"Sure...um...no!Taru-Taru can take Pudding to the cave! So no one will find out Pudding got to see Taru-Taru's room!" Tart grabbed her hand again and they teleported to the cave.

* * *

"Have you seen Pudding?" Ichigo asked as the other mews came into the cafe.

"No," they said.

"Why?" Lettuce asked.

"She's missing," Ryou said.

"What!" the mews said.

"Yeah. Her signal disappeared and now I can't find it," Ryou said.

"Where was the last place she was at?"

"In the park," Ryou said and the mews ran to the park.

"Where is she?" Ichgio asked looking around.

"Do you think one of the aliens got her?" Lettuce asked.

"The only one I can think of is Tart," Ichigo said.

"Where would he take her?"

"I'm not sure. They are both ten but I doubt they're in the candy shop," Mint said.

"Your no help," Ichigo said. "Should we split up and look for her too?"

"Why don't we try to contact her?"

"Ryou already tried. She's somewhere where the mews form is usless," Ichiog said.

"He's in a cave on that one beach." The mews looked around and saw Pudding and Tart in a tree.

"Do you mean the one where she taught me el Taru-Taru es el mejor amigo del Budín," Pudding said.

"Yeah. What does that mean?"

"You don't know?"

"I told you I can't read or speak my language," Tart said blushing.

"It means Taru-Taru is Pudding's best friend."

"Uh...do you want me to take you to the cafe so you'll be able to tell that blong guy and the hag?"

"Sure...um...no!Taru-Taru can take Pudding to the cave! So no one will find out Pudding got to see Taru-Taru's room!" Tart grabbed her hand again and they teleported to the cave.

"So he helped her find Silvia?" Ichgioasked looking around at the mews.

"We'll find out later. Lets go to the cave and help get Silvia," Zakuro said and the mew ran to the beach.


	7. Taritors?

"Why won't you tell me?" Silvia asked.

"He won't tell anyone," Tart said.

"Did Pai help you find me? Why are you carrying her around?" Kish asked looking at Tart and Pudding holding hands. Tart quickly let go of Pudding's hand.

"I wanted to find you and so did she," Tart said pointin a finger at Pudding.

"Pudding only wanted to find Silvia who is with you so Pudding did want to find Kish!" Pudding said and Kiah, Tart, and Silvia looked at her confused.

"Anyways...why won't you tell anyone?" Tart asked.

"Anyone what?" Pudding asked.

"How he knows her and how he knows all about her," Tart said.

"How do you kow her Kish?" Pudding asked.

"Um...it's hard to explain. Ecspecially since she don't remember," Kish said and Pudding looked at Silvia.

"What did you do to her?" Pudding asked running up to Silvia.

"Oh yeah. I forgot sh doesn't look lke that as a human," Kish said.

"What are you taking about!" Silvia said.

"Do you really want to know?" Kish asked.

"Duh," Silvia said and Kish handed her a piece of paper with, Кіса: Ви WAN мати таємні імена? Сільвія:. Сільвія Звичайно. Кіш. Кіш Твоє Том. Сільвія:. Сільвія Твоє Nat. Том:. Том Добре! NAT.  
_Kish: Do you wan to have secret names? Silvia._  
_Silvia: Sure. Kish._  
_Kish: Yours is Tom. Silvia._  
_Silvia: Yours is Nat. Tom._  
_Tom: Okay! Nat._

"Kish? I still don't understand," Silvia said and Pudding and Tart looked at each other confused. Oudding grabbed the paper and her and Tart tried to figure it out. Kish leaned over towards her.

"You're one of us," Kish whispered. Pudding and Tart didn't hear it because they were trying to read the note.

"I can't be," Siliva whispered back and sat down on the floor and Kish sat beside her.

"Why can't you? You have the same things as me," Kish said and unwrapped his arms and legs and they were like Silvia's.

"But why now? I mean why does it burn now?" Silvia asked and touched Kish's black flame on his wrist.

"That's what I want to find out," Kish said and touched the black flame on her wrist.

"Does that mean I can float and teleport like you?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why did they turn me into a mew?" Silvia asked.

"That's why I want revenge. As long as your a mew you won't be your alien form or you'll get shocked," Kish said and traced the black flame.

"Why are the scars going away? I see less and less of them each day," Silvia said.

"Do you remember what it meant when you had to wear things on your arms and legs to cover up scars?"

"It meant you were a discrace. An outcast."

"They'll all be gone in another year," Kish said. "All we need to do is get you to Pai so we can get the animal DNA out of you," Kish said looking at her.

"Then I'll be able to get my memory back?" Silvia asked and Kish nodded.

"Hey Silvia! What does this note say?" Pudding and Tart walked over to them completely drenched.

"What happened to you?" Kish asked.

"Um..." Tart said.

"Taru-Taru wouldn't give Pudding the note and Pudding tried to grab it and Pudding and Taru-Taru fell in the ocean," Pudding explained.

"I told you I would've been better at reading it anyways," Tart said.

"Taru-Taru can't even read, write, understand, or talk his own language!" Pudding teased and Tart blushed.

"It's not his fault!" Kish said.

"Why do Silvia and Kish have the same marks?" Pudding asked looking at Kish's arms and legs.

"We would like to know that too." The two mews and the two aliens looked up and saw the other mews there.

"Shoot," Kish said.

"Why do you have the same marks, Silvia?" Mint asked with hatered in her voice. Kish and the others stood up and the aliens and Silvia glared at the mews.

"It's none of your business," Silvia said and smirked. Mint's face got really red.

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!" Mint said aiming her attack at Silvia. Silvia dodged and Mint glared at her.

"Nice try Mint. But you can't hit someone like her," Kish said.

"What do you mean? She's only a mew," Mint said.

"No actually she's one of us," Kish said matter-of-factly.

"What!" The mews said and Tart said also.

"Yeah. Kish says I'm one of them," Silvia said.

"You're lying!" Pudding said.

"No he isn't. Look at her. Her's hair's silver, her eyes are gold, and she has fangs," Mint said with hatered.

"Pudding confused," Pudding said.

"She's a traitor. She has no meaning to us no more," Mint said. "RIBBON MINTO ECHO!" Silvia dodged it again and Mint tried again and Silvia was about to dodge but something inside of her shocked her and she went to her knees and felt the pain as Mint's attack hit her. She felt herself flying through the air and hit a wall of the cave. She got to her knees the pain burning everywhere in and out of her body.

"Silvia!" she heard Kish yell. Silvia slowly stood up and watched as Mint got ready to fire another attack. _Only when the animal DNA is out of you can you be returned to normal. _She thought in her head.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Silvia put her arms up and the attack took her down to her knees and it scooted her back.

"Stop it Mint!" Pudding said grabbing Mint's arms. Mint just pushed her off.

"If any of you think she isn't a traitor than go with her. She's standing up against us! It's our duty to protect the earth!" Mint said.

"For the future of the earth we'll be of service!" Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro said.

"No! We can't fight her!" Lettuce said.

"Pudding agrees!" Pudding said.

"RIBBON!"

"MINTO ECHO!"

"ZAKURO ATTACK!" (Sorry don't remember)

''STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!" Silvia closed her eyes and waited for the attacks to hit her but when they didn't she opened her eyes and saw Lettcue and Pudding had blocked the attacks.

"Why?" Silvia asked.

"It isn't fair to turn on you," Lettuce said.

"Silvia no knew she was an alien," Pudding said.

"Are you going to side with the enemies?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess we are," Lettuce said and Mint glared at her.

"So you're gonna turn on your friends because of her?" Mint asked.

"Pudding says yes!" Pudding said.

"Yes we are!" Lettuce said.

"Lettuce, Pudding don't turn on them for me," Silvia said. "I did know I was an alien the whole time."

"What?" Kish said.

"I knew I wasn't a human. I had dreams of a different planet. I knew I couldn't be a human. When they sent me away I had gotten a little of my memories of you back," Silvia said looking at Kish. "They thought I was worthless. They thought I couldn't do anything. I secretly practiced fighting but when I got here...I...something happened and I couldn't remember anything but the first time Ichigo said Kish those little thoughts came to me."

"So you knew you were and alien before we met you?" Pudding asked.

"Yes Pudding. I thought they were from dreams so I didn't want to jump to canclusions. You shouldn't turn on them for me. Mint's right. To you guys I'm a traitor. But to Kish I'm a friend and an ally."

"Not to us," Lettuce said and Pudding agreed.

"Fine! We'll destroy you all!" Mint said.

"RIBBON!"

"MINTO ECHO!"

"ZAKURO ATTACK!"

''STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!" Lettuce nor Pudding were ready for the attcks and Mint's and Zakuro's attacks hit them but Ichigo's attack hit Silvia and Silvia was flung against the wall and slumped to the ground motionless. _Oh yeah. Oh no! If the mews attacks hit a mew then it won't damdge them as bad but when you hit an alien! Escpecially Ichigo's! _Kish thoguht and went over to Silvia.

"Silvia!" Lettuce, Pudding and Tart said and ran over to Kish and Silvia. Kish grabbed Lettuce's hand and Silvia's and teleported. Tart grabbed Pudding's hand and did the same.


	8. Mews to Aliens

"So Lettuce and Pudding turned on you?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," Mint said.

"Why would they? The're now the enemies! Does that mean we'll have to fight them too?" Ichigo asked.

"It wouldn't help. Unless," Ryou said and walked to the computer in the basement and started typing.

"Unless what?" Ichigo asked following him.

"Unless Pai gets their animal DNA out along with their human DNA and replace them with alien DNA," Ryou said.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Kish asked Pai. He had teleported them all here and Silvia was laying on a lab table.

"She has a lot of broken bones," Pai said. "What happened to her?"

"She was hit twice by Mint's attacks and once by Ichigo's."

"Why were they fighting her?"

"I told you! She remembers her being an alien and when that happened because of that mew DNA she was paralized," Kish said.

"And Lettuce and Pudding are helping us?" Pai asked.

"Yep," Kish said.

''You realize what I need to do in order for their attacks to hurt the mews."

"Yeah. You have to make them one of us," Kish said and looked at Silvia. "I told them this and they agreed."

"No, it won't work with Silva. She has to get rid of it by herself. Lettuce and Pudding I can do. Just make sure you tell them there will be no going back," Pai said and Kish teleported away and told Lettcue and Pudding about it.

"We know," Lettuce said. "Since we are on your team now we'll ave to fight the mews." Lettuce said and Pudding agreed. Kish teleported them into the lab and Pai had them step in some cylinder things and pressed a button. A few minutes later, he pushed the button again and Lettuce and Pudding stepped out. Pudding was wearing something like Tart but her's was orange and black and her shirt was a tank top. Pudding's eyes were gold and she had fangs. She still had the same haircolor and hiar-do but her mew mark wasn't there. Lettuce had an outfit like Pai's but her's was a dark green color and black but she had leggings. Her hair was the same color but she had fangs and dark green eyes and her hair was in a high ponytail. They handed Pai their pendants and Pai teleported somewhere with them.

"Isn't it strange how you have the same outfits like Pai and Tart?" Kish said and Lettuce blushed and Pudding smilied.

"Now I can look like Taru-Taru!" Pudding said.

"Go find Tart and have him teach you how to do the basics," Kish said and Pudding ran off.

"Basics?"

"Floating, teleporting, summoning your weapon..." Kish said. Pai teleported back in.

"What did you do with them?" Lettuce asked abd Pai just shrugged.

"Are you gonna teach her the basics Pai?" Kish asked. Pai and Lettuce blushed.

"Um...I...sure," Pia said and he grabbed Lettuce's hand and teleported to a practice place in the ship. Kish walked over to Silvia and looked at her. She had a look of pain on her face. He looked at the cylinders and back at her but then decided against it. He teleported to the room where Tart an Pudding was practicing.

"Did not!" Tart said.

"Did too!" Pudding said. Kish floated to them.

"What are you arguing about?" Kish asked.

"He said I didn't teleport right!" Pudding said.

"She teleported all the way to my room!" Tart said.

"Maybe that's what she was thinking of...you!" Kish said and laughed when they both blushed. He teleported back to the lab and floated cross- legged next to Silvia. _She has a few broken bones? It doesn't look like it. _Kish thought looking at her.

"I wish she would quit passing out like this," Kish said mostly to himself. Silvia groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where...are...we?" She asked wincing at the pain.

"We're in the ship," Kish said.

"How can I get this animal DNA out of me?" Silvia asked.

"Why?"

"For one...it's hard to move...two...i want my memory back...three...I want to be myself again," Silvia said and sighed.

"What?" Kish asked refering to her sigh.

"I'm tired but I'm into much pain to go to sleep," Silvia said.

"Are you sure you can't move at all?" Kish asked thinking of something.

"Yep," Silvia said. Suddenly Kish leaned down and kissed her and her cat ears and tail popped up and she scratched him on the cheek and pushed him back and he fell on the ground. She sat up and glared at him and he was laughing.

"You said you couldn't move!" Kish said laughing. Silvia just glared at him then she noticed her ears and tail.

"Stupid things," She said and grabbed her tail and stroked it. She then became aware of the pain again and laid back down this time on her side with her back to Kish. After a while Kish stopped laughing and looked at Silvia and saw she was asleep again. Pai and Lettuce and Tart and Pudding teleported in. Pudding was holding a ring that looked like the one she had when she was a mew. Tart's yo-yos was wrapped around it and he was glaring at her.

"What's the matter Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked grinning.

"You got my yo-yo's stuck on that ring of yours!" Tart said.

"Well Taru-Taru attacked Pudding and Pudding threw Pudding's weapon out in the way of Taru-Taru's weapon and Taru-Taru's yo-yos wrapped around Pudding's ring by themselves," Pudding said. Pai walked over to the computer and started typing again and Lettuce looked at Silvia and then at Kish's smirking face.

"What did you do?" Lettuce asked.

"Nothing," Kish said.

"She's laying on her side with her back turned towards you plus you have scratch marks on your cheek. You did something," Lettuce pointed out. Kish touched his cheek and saw blood on his fingers.

"Hmm, she scratches hard," Kish murmured.

"Answere her question or I'll replay the video," Pai said pointing to a camera in the corner of the wall.

"Hmm, forgot about that also. She wokeo up said she couldn't move. I only tested it out by kissing her," Kish said shrugging.

"Was that her first kiss?" Lettuce asked.

"Did Kish steal Silvia's first kiss?" Puddig asked.

"No. I've...um...I don't know," Kish said. "By the way what's with you earth people and first kisses? Ichigo sad something about that after I kissed her."

"Here on earth first kisses are given to someone who you really care for," Pudding said and everyone stared at her.

"What? It's true," Pudding said.

"Hey Pai can we teach them how to make parasites?" Tart asked finally unyinding his yo-yos from Pudding's ring.

"Tomorrow. They should rest. In their time it's ten P.M." Pai said. "I made rooms for them on the ship so we'll all have our own rooms." Pai grabbed Pudding's and Leuttce's arms and teleported along with Tart and Pudding grabbed Tart's arm.


	9. Backflash

**Thanks kisshufan4ever for telling me what Tart's weapon was called. **

* * *

Kish looked at Silvia again and teleported to his room. He laid down on his bed. He thought about all the times when Silvia and him played in his backyard when they were younger. Then Deep Blue came to 'save' the planet and then the planet turned unlivable. He looked at his wrapped up arms and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hey Silvia. Do you want to come with me?" Kish asked. They were in a tree behind Kish's house._

_"Where?" Silvia asked curious._

_"Outside," Kish said pointin upwards where the opening of the cave where they were forced to stay in since Deep Blue made the planet unlivable. They were both ten, Tart was six, and Pai was 14. Her eyes got wide but she smiled._

_"That sounds like fun! Why don't we have Tart and Pai come with us?" Silvia asked and they teleported to Tart's house. He was on a swing looking at the grounnd._

_"Hey Tart!" Silvia and Kish said and Tart looked up and blushed._

_"Hey," Tart said and looked back at the ground._

_"Do you want to come with us?" Kish asked._

_"Where?"_

_"Outside," Silvia said smiling. Tart looked at her wide eyed but then blushed and smiled._

_''Sure," he said and they teleported to Pai's house. They found Pai in his father's lab typing on the computer._

_"Hey Pai want to came with us to the outside?" Kish asked. Pai sighed and looked at all four of the smiling faces._

_"I should come so you guys won't get caught," Pia said and they teleported to the top of the highest house, which was were Deep Blue's helpers were. Kish and Silvia flew up followed by Tart and Pai. They reached the top and saw guards guarding it. Silvia smiled and summoned her weapon._

_Leave this to me," she said and threw her sword towards the roof and it made a crack in ti. The guards looked up and snow fell on them. Silvia and the others teleported out of the cave and looked around._

_"It's snowing!" Tart said. Silvia made a snowball and threw it at Kish. It hit Kish in the face and he tackled her and pinned her arms to the ground and sat on her stomach. Silvia was smiling but struggled to get out of his grip. Kish leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed a deep red and Kish let her up. Tart and Pai had snowballs made and threw them at Silvia and Kish. Silva dodged it and slipped on some ice. She fell into a frozen over pind and the ice broke and she went under._

_"Silvia!" Kish said and dove into the water. Pai and Tart watched looking for something to show they were almost up. They saw Kish flying out of the water carring Silvia bridal style. She was passed out and Kish landed next to Pai and Tart. _

_"Is she hurt?" Tart asked but Pai shrugged._

_"You!" The group turned around and saw some guards standing a few feet from them. "You're coming with us." They grabbed Tart's, Pai's and Kish's hand and Kish was still holding Siivia bridal style. They teleported to the inside of Deep Blue's house. There was a blue light coming from a corner and the helpers bowed and forced Pai and Tart to also. They didn't make Kish cause he was still holding Silvia. "Deep Blue, these four were outside of the shelter."_

_"You know what the consequences are," Deep Blue said and the blue light dissappeared. They made all four of them go into a room and they took Pai out first. When they came back Kish's and Tart's eyes widened. Pai was wearing things on his arms. He had things on his legs too so that's why he wears pants instead of wearing those things. They took Tart and he came back in with things wrapped around his arms and legs too but they were white. They took Kish and Sivlia toghether. Silvia had finally woken up and was clinging on to Kish's arm scared. Kish watched as they took SIlvia and made cuts over her black flame. (The black flame shows they are a part of the alien race and they have it when they are born and it won't go away.) Then they made the flame on her legs. On her other arm the made the same flame marks. They wrapped them in black things like Tart's. They did the same to Kish and teleported the kids to their homes. Then when Kish was 12 he, Silvia, Tart, and Pai was playing in Kish's back yad and Deep Blue's helpers said that Pai, Tart, and Kish had to go on a mission. Silvia argued with them and was sentenced to house arrest. Kish nor the others knew the day they took off in the space ship that Silvia was in her back yard and a limb fell on her head and Riveara found her laying down with the limb on her back. She went to the doctors with her and they said she had amnesia. Then two years later they took Silvia and sent her away in a spaceship and they knew she couldn't fly it and it crashed into the Pacific ocean near Florida where she was put in an orphanage and Silvia's human mom adopted her and took her to Missouri where she had been living the lie till she came to Tokyo._

_

* * *

_

Kish woke up and looked at the ceiling. He teleported to the lab and saw Silvia was still there.

"What are you doing here?" Kish turned around and saw Tart there. He was cross legged and was resting his head on his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kish asked back.

"I asked first."

"I was born first."

"I'm younger."

"I'm older."

"I'm...um...fine I was watching over her," Tart said.

"I cme her to see her so you can go away," Kish said and Tart teleported to his room. Kish watched SIlvia and saw her arms were wrapped up in the normal black things. "You were always sneaky." Silvia turned around and looked at him and smirked.

"That's why I had a fun life," SIlvia said. She sat up and looked at Kish.

"So can you move better?" Kish asked smirking.

"Yes and if you come near me I'll hurt you," Silvia said glaring at him.

"How? You can't summon your weapon," Kish said and sat beside Silvia.

"I have claws," Silvia said and held up her hand. Her fingernails were short but looked like cat's claws.

"I can't wait until that cat DNA is out of you," Kish said.

"What so you can try to kiss me again?" Silvia asked. "I could summon my weapons then." They both smirked.

"Yeah but you were always weaker than me. It sound like all your memories are back," Kish said.

"Yeah I guess," Silvia said then grabbed her side.

"What's the matter?"

"When I think about gettin my memories back I get shocked," Silvia said and Kish got off the table and Silvia laid back down.

"See you Silvia."

"Night Kish," Silvia said and Kish teleported to his room and fell asleep again.


	10. Trouble

Kish jumped out of bed and teleported to the lab to seewhat had woke him up. Silvia had screamed and everyone had teleported here. Lettuce and Pudding were trying to calm her down and Pai was looking at the computer.

"What's wrong with her?" Kish asked when Silvia screamed again.

"She's getting shocked because she got too close to going to her alien form," Pai said and Kish teleported to where Pia was and looked at the computer.

"How are we gonna calm her down?" Lettuce asked.

"Why don't Kish kiss Silvia?" Pudding asked.

"Why?" Tart, Lettuce, Kish, and Pai stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Well she could move again," Pudding said and Lettuce sighed and looked at Kish. Kish blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Pudding thinks it might work. Wanna try it?" Lettuce asked. Kish blushed more and shrugged his shoulders.

"It might work," Pai said. Pudding moved next to Tart and Kish walked over to Silvia.

"You know too much," Tart said to Pudding.

"Pudding knows!" Pudding said. Lettuce looked at the computer screen and Kish leaned down and kissed Silvia. Her eyes opened and she glared at him and scratched him in the same place. She sat up and glared at him. He was sitting on the floor rubbing his cheek.

"Next time scratch the other one. If you scratch much more then it'll make a scar," Kish said.

"I wouldn't have to scratch you i foyu would stop kissing me!" Silvia said.

"Well it calms you down and makes your pain go away," Kish said and Silvia blushed and looked at the floor and Kish blushed and did the same. Pudding and Tart had gone to the practice arena and Pudding was jumping aroung and Tart tried to hit her with his click-clacks. Silvia looked at Pai and Lettuce.

"How am I supposed to get this stupid DNA out of me?" Silvia asked.

"It's up to you to find it," Pai said. Lettuce and Pai teleported to a different arena.

"Hmm...how weird," Silvia said.

"What?" Kish asked looking up.

"Neither the cat ears or tail came out," Silvia said feeling her head.

"Oh yeah," Kish said remembering they didn't.

"Um...do...you think you kissing me can get the animal DNA out of me?" Silvia asked and Kish saw she was blushing and he knew he was too.

"I-I don't know," Kish said. "Would you want me to try it again?" Silvia blushed deeper and shrugged her shoulders. Kish walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked at him and they locked eyes then they looked away bushing.

"I-I guess," Silvia said and they blushed deeper. They looked at each other and Kish leaned in and kissed her. Their blushes got deeper and Silvia closed her eyes and Kish pulled away and Silvia was wrapped in a white light and the aliens (Lettuce, Pudding, Pai, and Tart) teleported in. They looked at Silvia and at the blushing Kish. When the light went away Silvia was a girl version of Kish but her hair was shoulder length and it was silver. She had an outfit like Kish's but her's was all black except for the shirt. It was a green t-shirt. Her eyes were the same color as Kish and she had the elfish ears too like Lettuce and Pudding and the other aliens. She opened her eyes and saw the aliens and blushed. Then she smiled.

"It worked Silvia!" Kish said and they looked at each other and blushed. "Let's get you to practice," Kish said and they teleported away.

"What happened?" Lettuce asked.

"Kish and Silvia kissed to see if it would take the mew DNA out and it did," Pudding said and the aliens looked at her.

"You're nuts," Tart said and saw the look on Pudding's face and teleported and Pudding followed right behind.

"She does know too much," Lettuce said and Pai agreed. They went to te computer and looked at the video of what happened.

* * *

Kish and Silvia had their dragon swords out and were staring each other down. They were both in a corner of the arena.

"Ready?" Kish asked and Silvia nodded. Kish lunged at her and she dodged and appeared bahind Kish but he turned aroung and blocked and attack. Kish knock one of Silvia's swords out of her hand and he knocked the other one out and they slid to different corners. She tripped him and she picked up one of his swords and went to stab Kish but he teleported behind her and she blocked the attack. They locked on to each other's sword and both of their swords went flying away from them. Kish tackled her to the ground and pinned her by having holding her hands to the ground and sitting on her stomach. She struggled to get free and Kish kissed her on the cheek . "Seem familiar?" Kish asked and Silvia nodded. She took advantage of distracting him and pinned him to the ground the same way he did her.

"I didn't think I was stronger than you," Silvia said as Kish was struggling to get free.

"That's because we're too equally matched," Kish said. "Now get off of me!"

"Nope," Silvia said. Kish kicked her off and she floated above him looking at him. He lunged at her and pinned her to the wall by holding her hands against it. "This is so unfair!"

"No it ain't," Kish said.

"Let me up!" Silvia said and Kish smirked.

''Naw. That would ruin my fun," Kish said.

"Why won't you let me up?" Silvia asked.

"Cause it would ruin my fun," Kish said. Silvia looked at him and they locked eyes and blushed but didn't looked away.

"What fun?" Silvia asked and Kish shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I guess having you around again," Kish said and Silvia smiled.

"Same here," Silvia said and they both smiled. Kish let her go and they floated to the floor.

"Um...so you remember how to do all the basics but can you summon a parasite?" Kish asked.

"Yeah I remember," she said and summoned a parasite in her hand. Kish floated on his back looking at the ceiling.

"That's pretty much it," Kish said and Silvia floated above him.

"What are we all gonna do for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"Dunno. We have to wait for Pudding and Lettuce to summon parasites and then we'll teach you how to make chimeras."

"Wanna get a chocolate milkshake?" Silvia asked smirking.

"Don't you get super hyper when you have chocolate?"

"Only if you do," Silvia siad and they teleported to Dairy Queen. They went to the kitchen since it was closed for the day and got two milkshakes. They went to Tokyo Tower and floated around the top. When tey were finished they put the continers on top of the tower and decided tohave a race.

"First one to the beach wins," Kish said and they flew throught the air towards the beach. They arrived at the same time but stopped and glared at the mews that were standing on the beach.


	11. Choices

"RIBBON!"

"STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!"

"ZAKURO SPEAR!" **(Thanks for telling me the right attack kisshufan4ever)**

"MINTO ECHO!" Kish and Sliva easily dodged their attacks.

"Give us back Pudding and Lettuce!" Ichigo demanded.

"They don't want to come back!" Silvia said.

"Plus they're aliens now!" Kish said and they smirked at the mews shocked faces.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"They're aliens now," Silvia said.

"They can't be!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well they are," Silvia said.

"And you're never gonna get them back!" Kish said and they smirked again. Zakuro's whip came up and wrapped around Silvia's ankle.

"Hey!" Silvia said and Zakuro pulled her down and made Silvia hit the ground. Silvia turned and looked at the mews.

"RIBBON!"

"STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!"

"MINTO ECHO!"

''ZAKURO SPEAR!" Silvia dodged Ichigo's and Mint's but since her ankle was still wrapped in Zakuro's whip it burned her ankle.

"Silvia!" Kish said and flew to her. They both tried to unwrap the whip with no luck.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!" Ichigo's attack hit Kish and he was flung away from Silvia and hit the ground a few feet away.

"Give us back Pudding and Lettuce!" Ichigo yelled.

"No!" Silvia said and Zakuro did her attack again. Silvia winced and tried to unwrap it with Kish's help still with no luck.

"What are we gonna do?" Silvia asked.

"I don't know," Kish said.

"You'll give us back Pudding and Lettuce!" Ichigo said.

"We can't!" Silvia said.

"Why not!"

"Because they're-" Silvia started.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" This time the attack hit Silvia, She got flung back and the whip cam off her ankle. She got flung into Kish and knocked him backwards. Kish sat up and saw Silvia was knocked out. He looked at the mews then he flew up and teleported to the ship. None of the others were in sight when he teleported into the lab. He teleported to his room and laid Siliva on his bad and teleported to the practice arena. He saw Pudding and Tart tied up back-to-back because of his click-clacks.

"How did that happen?" Kish asked.

"I don't remember," Tart said.

"Pudding does! Taru-Taru-" Pudding started.

"I tried to hit Pudding she dodged and went in front of me it bounced off the wall and it wrapped around us," Tart said. Kish started at him then burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Tart siad.

"Why didn't you catch it?" Kish asked laughing.

"Because Pudding was in front of me and I didn't see it and it hit Pudding and it knocked her into me-"

"Then the click-clacks wrapped Pudding and Taru-Taru up," Pudding finished and Kish laughed harder. He teleported to Pai's room leaving Pudding and Tart trying to get free. Then he teleported to the kitchen to get a snack, he then walked into the living room and saw Lettuce and Pai asleep on the couch. Lettuce was leaning on Pai's shoulder and Pai had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Kish smirked and teleported to his room. Silvia was still knocked out so Kish sat on his chair and put his feet on his desk then he fell asleep.

* * *

__

"Hey Kish!" Kish turned and saw Silvia flying towards him. She landed beside him. He was sitting on a swing by his house. They were eleven now.

"Hey Silvia what's up?" Kish asked. She sat down crisscrossed beside him.

"Bored," Silvia said, "and I wanted to know if your mark burns." Kish looked at his arm that had been for a few weeks.

"Yeah, for a while," Kish said.

"Why do they burn?"

"I don't know," Kish said.

"I wish there was some way to get rid of them," Silvia said.

"Maybe there is…"

* * *

Kish opened his eyes and saw Silvia was gone. He teleported to the practice arena and saw Tart and Pudding was gone but Tart's click-clacks were lying on the floor. He teleported to the living room and Pai and Lettuce weren't there. He went to the lab and no one was there. He searched all over the ship but didn't find none of them, he went to his room and saw his computer was on. He had a video message waiting; he pressed it and saw the mews.

"What do you want?" Kish said.

"What would you want?" Ichigo asked. Kish just looked at them confused. They moved away from the wall they were standing in front of and he saw Silvia, Pai, and Tart chained to the wall and they were knocked out.

"Where's Lettuce and Pudding?" Kish asked when the mews came back.

"Over there," Mint said pointing and the camera moved and Kish saw Pudding and Lettuce strapped down to lab tables.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"We're gonna turn them back," Zakuro said.

"What about Silvia, Pai, and Tart?"

"Experiment," Ichigo said and shrugged.

"Depends on what Ryou wants to do," Mint said.

"Lettuce and Pudding will die if you turn them back!" Kish said.

"I doubt that!" Ichigo said.

"They will! If you try to turn them back they'll die!"

"Then how about we test it on Silvia," Ryou said.

"What!"

"Bye," Mint said and Kish's computer went black. He punched his wall and made a hole in it. He teleported to the basement stairs in the café and he felt Zakuro's whip wrap around him and tied him up.

"Nice of you to join us," Zakuro said. She led him down the stairs to the lab. He saw Silvia strapped to a lab table. Ryou had a liquid in a syringe which he suspected had some animal DNA in it.

"So you came to tell us?" Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Kish asked.

"How to turn them back without killing them."

"I can't! I don't know how," Kish said.

"We have Silvia to practice with," Ichigo said and Ryou put the syringe by Silvia's arm.

"Wait! I told you! You can't just put the mew DNA back in them. You…have to take the alien DNA put and put the mew DNA and human DNA in at the same time."

"Well we can't do that. So we will practice with Silvia," Mint said. Ryou was about to put the needle in Silvia's arm.

"Wait! P-Pai has something that will do that," Kish said defeated.

"Well, take us to the ship," Ryou said. Kish nodded and Zakuro let go of him. He then teleported all of them to Pai's lab. Kish showed Ryou the cylinders and Ryou put Lettuce and Pudding in them.

"How would it work?" Ichigo asked. She was holding on to Tart and Zakuro was holding on to Pai and Mint was holding on to Silvia with a knife at her throat. Kish then walked over to the computer and started typing thing in his language.

"If this doesn't work, Silvia's dead," Ryou said. Kish flinched and pressed button and…

Телепорт обраного цифри-пудинг, Taruto, Сільвія, Пай, і салат-в Токіо Beach і самознищення корабля? _Teleport selected figures-Pudding, Taruto, Silvia, Pai, and Lettuce- to Tokyo Beach and self-destruct the ship? _Kish looked at the yes and no buttons. He was about to press the yes button…

"Lettuce and Pudding will die if you turn them back!" Kish said.

"I doubt that!" Ichigo said.

"They will! If you try to turn them back they'll die!"

"Then how about we test it on Silvia," Ryou said.

"What!"

"Bye," Mint said and Kish's computer went black. He punched his wall and made a hole in it. He teleported to the basement stairs in the café and he felt Zakuro's whip wrap around him and tied him up.

"Nice of you to join us," Zakuro said. She led him down the stairs to the lab. He saw Silvia strapped to a lab table. Ryou had a liquid in a syringe which he suspected had some animal DNA in it.

"So you came to tell us?" Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Kish asked.

"How to turn them back without killing them."

"I can't! I don't know how," Kish said.

"We have Silvia to practice with," Ichigo said and Ryou put the syringe by Silvia's arm.

"Wait! I told you! You can't just put the mew DNA back in them. You…have to take the alien DNA put and put the mew DNA and human DNA in at the same time."

"Well we can't do that. So we will practice with Silvia," Mint said. Ryou was about to put the needle in Silvia's arm.

"Wait! P-Pai has something that will do that," Kish said defeated.

"Well, take us to the ship," Ryou said. Kish nodded and Zakuro let go of him. He then teleported all of them to Pai's lab. Kish showed Ryou the cylinders and Ryou put Lettuce and Pudding in them.

"How would it work?" Ichigo asked. She was holding on to Tart and Zakuro was holding on to Pai and Mint was holding on to Silvia with a knife at her throat. Kish then walked over to the computer and started typing thing in his language.

"If this doesn't work, Silvia's dead," Ryou said. Kish flinched and pressed button and…

Телепорт обраного цифри-пудинг, Taruto, Сільвія, Пай, і салат-в Токіо Beach і самознищення корабля? _Teleport selected figures-Pudding, Taruto, Silvia, Pai, and Lettuce- to Tokyo Beach and self-destruct the ship? Kish looked at the yes and no buttons. He was about to press the yes button… _


	12. Mistake

"Kish …" _Kish… _Everyone looked at Silvia. Her eyes were opened and she had tears in them. "No haga ello, Kish." _Don't do it, Kish._

"Tengo también."_ I have too. _Kish said.

"¿Pero por qué matanza usted mismo?"_ But why kill yourself?_

" Entonces les impediré escaparme."_ So I will keep them from running away._

"Pero esto explotará después de que nosotros teleport."_ But it'll explode after we teleport._

"Sólo no puedo."_ I just can't._

"¿Por qué no?"_ Why not?_

"La vida de because…your sería mejor sin mí. El Pai conseguirá el planeta para venir y conseguirle tipos."_ Because…your life would be better without me. Pai will get the planet to come and get you guys._

"¡Kish! ¡Mi vida no será más feliz sin usted!"_ Kish! My life won't be happier without you!_

"Usted conseguirá a nuevos amigos."_ You'll get new friends._

"¡Kish! ¿No lo consigue usted? Yo... Yo …" _Kish! Don't you get it? I...I..._

"What are you guys saying!" Ichigo said.

"They're stalling," Pai said and pushed away from Zakuro. He went over to the computer and typed Kish's name in and pressed yes. The aliens disappeared the mews looked around. Ryou went over to the computer and started typing something.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked and saw Blue Knight. He grabbed her hand and she grabbed Mint's and they teleported and the ship exploded.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah, I know, short chapter but that's how I wanted it so there. **


	13. Stranded

Pudding opened her eyes and saw Tart beside her. He had a few cuts on his face but not much. She sat up and he opened his eyes.

"Where are we Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked. Tart sat up and they looked around and on both sides of them were a beach, behind them was an ocean and in front of them was a dark, eerie, deep forest.

"I don't know. Wait, where's the others?" Tart asked. They stood up and walked around on the beach. They didn't go far because it was getting dark. When the sun was on the horizon they went back to where they woke up.

"What are Pudding and Taru-Taru gonna do?" Pudding asked.

"I think we should start a fire." They looked around and saw a few pieces of driftwood. They got some and laid it in a circle in between them. Pudding found some flint rocks and got a small fire going.

"Should Pudding and Tart take turns sleeping?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, you can sleep first."

"Okay Taru-Taru." Pudding laid down next to Tart and fell asleep. _Kish, Pai where are you? _Tart thought.

* * *

"Lettuce. Lettuce. Are you okay?" Lettuce opened her eyes and saw Pai above her. She blushed and sat up.

"Yeah, where are we?" Lettuce asked looking around.

"I'm not sure," Pai said.

"Do you think the others are here?" Lettuce asked and they looked around, beaches were on both sides of her, an ocean in the back and a forest in front. The sun was close to horizon and going down fast.

"We should wait 'til morning," Pai said. They sat there and watched the sun going down. When it was on the horizon Lettuce thought of something.

"We should make a fire? We don't know what's in that forest," Lettuce said. Pai agreed and they looked around. When they got what they wanted they started a small fire.

"Why didn't you teleport to he other side of the island or fly up and see how big it is?" Lettuce asked.

"I've tried, on this island we can't teleport or fly."

"Really?" Pai nodded. "I hope the others are safe." Lettuce then laid her head on Pai's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

Kish groaned and sat up. He looked around and saw forest all around him. He was in a clearing of tall grass. He saw Silvia and went over to her; thankfully he saw she was breathing. Silvia opened her eyes and looked at Kish. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Where are we?" Silvia asked. "We were supposed to go to Tokyo Beach."

"I don't know but I think while we were teleporting someone changed our position and sent us here."

"It's getting dark," Silvia said looking at the shadows of the trees. Kish tried to teleport and float but nothing happened.

"Well since we're lost, and we can't teleport of fly we might as well try to get a fire started," Kish said. They walked around and decided against a fire and went back to the middle of the clearing.

"What are we gonna do?" Silvia asked. They were sitting side-by-side. .

"I don't know. I guess in the morning we should try to find the others." Silvia started shivering and Kish wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know I know, another short chapter. Oh well. See ya!**


	14. Together Again

Tart groaned and woke up. It was raining and Pudding was lying down beside him. He sat up and looked around and saw the ocean was coming closer to them He shook Pudding away.

"Taru-Taru, Why'd you wake Pudding up?" Pudding asked yawning.

"Pudding, the oceans coming closer!" Pudding looked and saw it was true.

"What are we gonna do?"

"There's only one thing to do," Tart said and looked at the forest. Pudding looked too and Tart grabbed her hand and they ran deep into the forest.

* * *

"Pai!" Lettuce said looking around. They were in the forest going to the other side of the island when it started pouring down rain. Lettuce had slipped down a hill into a hole and couldn't climb out.

"Lettuce!" She heard Pai call.

"Pai where are you?" Lettuce asked. Water had started filling the hole and it was up to her knees. She heard someone walking near the hole.

"Lettuce are you down there?" Pai asked. He looked into the hole and saw Lettuce standing there. She was now up to her waist in water. Pai reached his hand towards her and she grabbed it.

* * *

"Kish!" Silvia and Kish were in the forest trying to find a way out when five leopards came out and started circling them.

"Silvia calm down."

"I-I can't!" Silvia said. She was clinging to Kish's arm. "It's bad enough it's pouring down rain but now we're gonna die!"

"Silvia!" Kish yelled and Silvia looked at him. "I won't let them hurt you, but you need to help me find a way out." Silvia nodded and started looking around. She saw a vine that was behind the leopards. It led to a dead branch that was hanging over them.

"Hey Kish. That branch would fall on these leopards," Silvia said pointing to it.

"How do we get it down?"

"That vine."

"Hmm…now we need to figure out how to do it," Kish said looking at it.

"Kish! Silvia!" Kish and Silvia looked up and saw Tart and Pudding in the tree with the dead branch.

"Pudding, Tart, grab that vine!" Silvia said and pointed at it. Pudding jumped down on it and started swinging and Tart followed. They heard a loud crack and the branch started falling. Kish picked up Silvia and ran through the leopards. One of them scratched Kish's leg but he ran over to Pudding and Tart. He set Silvia down and they watched as the branch landed on the leopards. Kish passed out and Silvia caught him. Pai and Lettuce they walked over to them.

"So we're all here?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Pudding said.

"What happened to Kish?" Lettuce asked looking at Silvia who was sitting on her knees and Kish's head resting on her lap.

"A leopard scratched him," Tart said pointing to the branch where some of the leopards escaped and were lurking around them.

"We should go somewhere else," Pai said and picked up Kish. They walked to the beach were Lettuce and Pai were first at. The rain had finally stopped and they found some dry wood and started a fire. The ocean was going down now too. Pai laid Kish down and Silvia sat down next to him.

"Should we build a shelter?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes we should. It would be safer," Pai said and he and Lettuce went to look for a place to put a shelter.

* * *

**Hmm another short chap. Oh well srry bout that I'm thinking about two story ideas that popped into my head so yeah sorry. **


	15. Diagrams

_Two weeks later…_

"Hey Kish! Wake up!" Kish was healed except for a few scars on his leg. They stopped wearing the things on their arms because it was too hot. Lettuce had taught Silvia and Pudding how to sew. They have outfits for hot weather and cold weather. No matter what though they went barefoot. The ones for hot weather for the girls are: a dress that goes to the knees and has a top like tank tops. The guys' outfits for hot weather are: a tank top and shorts that goes to their knees. The cold outfits are mostly for night and for the girls are, a nightgown with long sleeves that goes down to their ankles and leggings under them. For the guys and long sleeved shirt and pants. They got made the clothes from the leopard fur that Pai and Kish kill for food. The tree house so far only had two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen that was mostly used for putting the fruit. The girls had to share a room and the guys had to share a room. They took turns taking showers in the waterfall that Pai and Lettuce had found. While they were searching they also had found a lagoon of clean clear water that they drink. Kish opened his eyes and went to the window. He saw everyone had in their hot weather outfits and Silvia was looking at Kish. Pai and Lettuce were sitting by the ocean writing on pieces of wood they use for drawing designs. They had a bottle of fruit juice that they use for ink beside them; Tart and Pudding were in the ocean splashing each other. Kish put on his hot weather clothes and climbed down the stairs to the beach.

"Hey Silvia. What's up?" Kish asked as he walked over to her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked and Kish nodded. They started to walk away from the beach.

"Why would you of killed yourself?" Silvia asked when they were a away from everyone.

"You still remeber that?" Kish asked.

"Yeah, you said my life would be better wothout you," Silvia said and they sat down.

"Well..." Kish started but Silvia interupted him by kissng him. When she pulled back she looked at him.

"My life wouldn't be better without you," Silvia said.

"But I made you get those scars," Kish said looking at her arms.

"Well I made you get those," Sivlai said and looked at his leg. Kish smirked and they stood up and walked off.

* * *

"Pudding!" Tart said after he came up from the water. Pudding had pushed him down and when he had come back up she was gone. He felt something grab his leg and pull him under the water. Tart looked around and saw Pudding had ahold of his leg.

_Let go of me! _Tart said. Pudding smiled and let go.

_I bet Pudding is faster than you! Ready set go_! Pudding dove down to the ocean floor followed by Tart. They touched it at the same time and swam up and out of the water. They walked over to Lettuce and Pai.

"What are these?" Tart asked picking up some of the diagrams.

"Their diagrams," Lettuce said.

"What for?" Pudding asked.

"For everyone to have their own room," Pai said.

"We'll have our own rooms!" Tart and Pudding said. Lettcue nodded and Tart and Pudding got one of the pieces of wood and a bottle of the ink and started playing tic-tac-toe. They then saw Kish and Silvia coming back holding some bananas.

"Can we have some!" Pudding and Tart asked running over to them. Silvia laughed and handed them two. They then ran back to play tic-tac-toe. Kish gave some to Lettuce and Pai. They took them and drew while they ate. Kish then went and sat down besdie Silvia.


	16. Mew Problems

Pudding woke up in the middle of the night, to a noise she hasn't heard in a while. She sat up and looked around and saw Silvia and Lettuce were looking out the window.

"Is that a boat?" Silvia asked and Pudding walked over to the window. She heard a boat and saw a shape that looked like a boat. A cloud uncovered the full moon and they saw Ichigo, Blue Knight, and Mint in the boat. They looked at each other and ran to the guy's room. The guys were looking out of the window too.

"If we can't summon our weapons they can't either. Right?" Silvia asked and Kish, Tart, and Pai walked away from the window.

"They had swords with them. They're here to fight," Pai said.

"But we can't," Pudding said.

"What'll we do?" Lettuce asked.

"We'll split up and meet on the other side of the island," Pai said.

"What?" Silvia said.

"They'll have to split up and it would be two against one," Pai said and the boat motor stopped. Everyone agreed and went out the back door leading to the forest, split up and ran in different directions. Kisshu and Silvia ran towards the waterfall, Lettuce and Pai ran towards the pond, and Pudding and Tart were running towards the lagoon and they all heard someone behind them.

"Who do you think that is?" Pudding asked.

"The blue bird girl, probably," Tart said. They were at the lagoon and heard the person closing in. They grabbed each other's hand and dove into the lagoon. They started swimming to the other bank and heard someone jump in. They looked back and saw it was Mint.

* * *

Kish and Silvia were in a cave behind the waterfall. They heard somone walking around the waterfall and mumbling to themselves. Kish and Silvia were leaning against the back wall of the cave listening. Silvia started shivering and Kish wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They sat down and Kish rested his head against the wall while Silvia rested her head on Kish's shoulder. Kish slowly closed his eyes...

* * *

Pai and Lettuce were in the pond behind a rock. Pai had his arms wrapped around Lettuce who was shivering. He saw the Blue Knight walk near the pond, his sword flickering in the moonlight. He started to looked over towards the rock and Pai and Lettuce went underwater. He knew they could stay under the water for an hour but he hoped they wouldn't have to stay there too long. He watched Blue Knight jump into the water and he looked around and stated swimming towards Pai and Lettuce's rock.

* * *

_Where are they? They were here just a minute ago! _Ichigo thougth as she walked around the waterfall. Suddenly her ears perked up and she heard breathing coming from the waterfall. She looked and saw a cave behind the waterfall and walked into it. She started walking to the back of the cave...

* * *

Kish woke up and heard footsteps coming closer to them. He looked at Silvia and saw she was awake and they stood up. They waited as the footsteps got closer and closer.

* * *

"Come back here munchins!" Mint yelled looking at Tart and Pudding swimmong away. She started swimming after them but suddenly they both dove underwater. Mint felt something grab her ankle and pull her under...

* * *

Pudding and Tart were holding on to Mint's ankles pulling her deeper into the water. She glared at them and pulled out her sword. She slashed at them and cut Tart's arm and he let go, then Mint kicked Pudding in the head with her free leg and knocked her out. She went back up to the surface as Tart went to grab Pudding who was floating to the bottom of the lagoon.

* * *

The Blue Knight was getting closer to the rock and saw Lettuce and Pai behind it. He drew his sword and cut the rock in half. Pai and Lettuce were gone though. He looked around and a rock landed on his head and he got knocked out.

* * *

Pai was holding Lettuce as they watched Blue Knight slowly drifting to the bottom of the pond. They swam out and started running towards the other side of the island.

* * *

**Another short chap agian. Sorry bout that I just go into daydreams more often now. I don't know why...weird...anyways review!**


	17. End

**I finally will write more for this story. Sorry I got preoccupied, or distracted which is what really happened, whatever though, enjoy!  
I DON'T OWN TMM!**

* * *

Kish teleported to the other side of the island and saw the aliens flying around too. Well Pia and Lettuce were just floating but Pudding and Tart were racing around.

"What happened?" Kish asked.

"Pudding found a machine and that what was holding us back," Tart said.

"What happened to Silvia, na no da?" Pudding asked flying over to Kish. The other aliens followed her and they heard the bushes move and they turned around and saw Mint and Ichigo standing there with their weapons.

"Kitten..." Kish started but stopped.

"Die Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled and threw a sword at him, Kish was too shocked to move and the sword went into his arm. He dropped Silvia and Mint caught her and the aliens glared at her.

"Don't glare at me, Kisshu dropped her," Mint said innocently and the mews disappeared into the forest.

"Silvia!" Kish yelled and yanked the sword out of his arm then followed the mews into the forest, with the other aliens on his heels.

"What'll we do with her?" Mint asked as they ran.

"I don't know. We need to do it in front of Kish though," Ichigo said.

"If she..." Mint said thinking.

"You mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. She'll forget about him and will slowly die. Both of them will torture Kisshu," Mint said.

"Do you have one though? It's not like I keep those on me," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, in fact I have hers," Mint said and held up a syringe.

"You're weird," Ichigo said and Mint smirked. They stopped by the lagoon and Silvia was hardly breathing and was paler than normal. Mint heard rustling in the forest and stuck the syringe in Silvia's arm and put the liquid in her arm. Silvia started screaming and Kish and the other aliens came out of the woods. Kish stared wide-eyed at Mint with the empty syringe and Silvia whowas screaming.

"Silvia!" Kish yelled and flew towards her but Ichgio and Mint hit him with their attacks. Pai and the others flew over to him.

"Kish..." Lettuce said as he got up. Pai put and arm on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Pai!" Kish yelled.

"It'll be too late," Pai said and tears ran down Kish's cheeks.

"No it won't!" Kish yelled and Lettuce, Pai, and Tart had to hold him back and he sadly watched as Silvia stopped screaming and was breathing so softly you couldn't tell she was breathing. The aliens let go of Kish and Mint and Ichigo ran off into the boat and drove away to America thinking she was dead. Kish flew over to Silvia and kneeled beside her. He watched as she took her last breath and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Kish..." Pai said and grabbed Kish's arm.

"Pai," Kish said, "I-I don't want to live."

"Kish, it'll be ok," Lettuce said and grabbed Kish's other arm.

"Someone should kill me," Kish muttered.

"Kish! Don't say that, na no da!" Pudding demanded but Kish only looked at the ground.

"Please...someone kill me," Kish said and Tart looked sadly at him.

"Come on Kish...there'll be other people," Tart said. Kish glared at him and yanked his arms from Pai and Lettuce and threw one of his swrods at Tart.

"You guys don't understand...she's my best freind...she was my best friend. I don't want to live," Kish said and sat down and put his face in his hands. _Please Kisshu...let me go...I'm safe and sound. _Kish heard Silvi said and sadly floated with Pai and the others to Tokyo.

_A year later..._

"Come on Kish. You've haven't move from that spot for a long time," Tart said with a plate of food. Kish was sitting on his bed looking at the ground. They had their own house in Tokyo until they could find a way to their home planet.

"N-I-I can't," Kish said.

"Pai! Come get this kid of his lazy butt!" Tart yelled and Pai teleported into the room.

"Come on Tart," Pai said and teleported with Tart.

"Silvia...how do I go on?" Kish asked himself. _Please Kisshu...let me go...until you do that I'm gonna be stuck here being tortured by watching you. Go find someone else. I know there's someone else you can like. It might take a while...but please Kish...for me and you. _Kish heard Silvia said.

"O-ok...ok Silvia...I guess I can go on...I'll never forget you," Kish said and stood up. He teleported to the kitchen and ate a chocolate cake.

"You're felling better, na no da?" Pudding asked and Kish nodded. Pudding and Tart threw a chocolate pie at him and Pai and Lettuce watched as he chased them around the house.

* * *

_I'll never forget you...Kish... _Silvia said and laid down under a tree on the island trying to regain her strength.

* * *

**Yes this is the last chap...sorry ya'll. Tell me what ya think... Thanks for the reviews, MewMewSugara, kisshufan4ever, Mew Pancake, starfirewinx, shippofan2k, etoilestarshine, MidnightDreamAngel, and anyone else I missed. BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**


End file.
